


[Podfic] Threadneedle Street

by SisterOfWar



Category: Fallen London|Echo Bazaar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of EllieMurasaki's <i>Threadneedle Street</i></p><p>Author's Summary: <i>The Player helps the Struggling Artist achieve greater heights of daring.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Threadneedle Street

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Threadneedle Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280230) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki). 



> Music: Nova Vobis Gaudia, by Jeremy Summerly
> 
> Art: _Nude in Red Stockings_ , by Giuseppe de Nittis

[Dowload MP3 here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/threadneedle-street)


End file.
